kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:MarcioHan/@comment-5679354-20191218172643
Witajcie. Niedawno przypomniałem sobie o tej stronie i o tym, co się działo kiedyś. Tyle lat już minęło. Zmieniło się moje życie, nabrałem doświadczenia. Pracuję nad własną grą, która jest horrorem z widokiem z pierwszej osoby, którą niedługo wydaję z dużym wydawcą (Movie Games) na Steam. Nie ukrywam, że Kingdom of Kore było projektem zbyt dużym jak dla mnie i zwyczajnie nie było możliwości, aby go ukończyć. Kingdom of Kore powstawało, gdy miałem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, 16 lat. Niedoświadczona ekipa, mało czasu, zerowy budżet. Cóż, teraz WSZYSTKO się zmieniło. Po kontaktach z wydawcami dotarło do mnie, że nikt nie zainwestuje w tak duży projekt jak KoK. To było niemożliwe, tym bardziej, że nie posiadałem ekipy i budżet musiałby być spory, aby pokryć koszty zatrudnienia. Dopiero, gdy miałem 19 lat i poszerzyłem swoją wiedzę jeśli chodzi o grafikę, silnik Unity i inne aspekty tworzenia gier, udało mi się znaleźć wydawcę, który mnie przygarnął i pozwolił się rozwinąć. Znowu - na RPG nie miałem co liczyć, a przynajmniej na nie aż tak dużego RPG, jakiego planowałem. Zdecydowałem się na mniejszy i prostszy projekt, który sam wymyśliłem - horror z dzieckiem jako głównym bohaterem. Projekt powstawał 2 lata i teraz jest już na końcowym etapie produkcji. 2 lata pracowałem sam (oprócz muzyki i voice over), ale z budżetem i miałem świetne stosunki z wydawcą, który mnie wspierał i pomagał. Po premierze mojego horroru (prawdopodobnie gdzieś w pierwszym kwartale 2020 roku) przyjdzie czas na wybranie kolejnego projektu. Myślę o kolejnym horrorze, albo RPG. Ale to RPG nie będzie już nazywać się Kingdom of Kore. Zrywam z tą nazwą, która źle mi się kojarzy. Kojarzy mi się właśnie z brakiem doświadczenia. Nie wiem jeszcze jak dokładnie będzie się nazywał ten RPG, ale podstawy zostaną takie same - otwarty świat (sporych rozmiarów, ale nie ogromny, prawdopodobnie podzielony na kilka mniejszych obszarów), duża ilość broni i pancerzy oraz widok z pierwszej osoby. Przez tyle lat zagrywałem się w różne RPGi i jak przy Kingdom of Kore chciałem się wzorować na Skyrim, tak teraz chciałbym wzorować się na serii Might and Magic (RPG'owych częściach), Legend of Grimrock, Morrowind i Divinity Original Sin. Zmieniłem się ja sam i teraz stworzyłbym ciekawego RPG, który skupiałby się na jednym i robił to dobrze, niż jakąś przedziwną mieszankę action RPG typu Skyrim i Mount & Blade (tak, te ataki na twierdze były trochę przesadzone, tak samo smoki). Przy tworzeniu tego horroru nabrałem jeszcze większego doświadczenia, wiem jakie mam ograniczenia, co można pokazać, czego nie można, co zrobić i jak. Obecną sytuację można opisać krótko - będzie lepiej. Także Kingdom of Kore w tamtej formie pozostanie w sferze marzeń. Nie wiem, czy ludzie traktowali kiedyś KoK jako żart i sami również lubili z niego żartować. Możliwe. Sam mam teraz ochotę się z niego śmiać. Nie wiem też, czy kogokolwiek tutaj obchodziłoby, gdybym niedługo zapowiedział jakiegoś RPG'a, który teraz miałby wydawcę i budżet. Ale jeśli jest tutaj ktoś, kto po prostu wierzył w Kingdom of Kore, to może będzie chciał poczekać na mój nowy RPG lub też na początku 2020 roku zagrać w mój obecny projekt gry horror Don't Be Afraid. Więcej info o obecnej grze i przyszłych projektach będziecie mogli szukać na stronie www.brokenarrowgames.com Na tej stronie na samym dole znajdziecie też odnośniki do stron FB, Twitter i Youtube. Tak, zmieniłem nazwę, pod którą pracuję. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem współpracy z wydawcą uznałem, że chcę się odciąć od przeszłości i zapomnieć o starej nazwie. Rozpoczęcie współpracy z wydawcą miało być po prostu nowym początkiem. Dzięki za uwagę i pozdrawiam wszystkich!